Our Fight for Freedom- Attack on Titan and the Promised Neverland
by American Theorist Bros
Summary: Emma and the 14 other kids have just left the walls that trapped them. However, during one of the last missions that happened before Wall Maria collapsed, the kids all get recruited by the scouts and meet up with Eren. When Wall Maria collapses, Emma loses a sibling in the process, so, along with Eren, she aims to defeat the demons that plagued their world. AOT crossover with TPN.


**THIS IS THE VERY FIRST ATTACK ON TITAN AND THE PROMISED NEVERLAND CROSSOVER?! WHO WOULD HAVE GUESSED?! In all seriousness though, I have been thinking about these two shows recently, and, how sometimes, these shows make us feel a similar way. We sympathize with Reiner, Bertholdt, and Annie, despite what they have done, as much as we sympathize with Eren, Mikasa, Armin, or any of the other scouts. Similarly, we sympathize with Isabella and Krone, again, despite what they have done, as much as we sympathize with the thousands of kids who are against them. Also, both shows make use of the fact that we, along with the protagonists, know very little, regardless of whether you are an anime or manga fan. Now, I love both franchises, so recently, I have read and caught up with both the Attack on Titan and The Promised Neverland Manga. Now, this crossover will start at the Fall of the Walls arc, and the Escape arc respectively. Anyway, subscribe to the story if you want to know how it plays out as well as my profile, and subscribe to my YouTube channel, called American theorist bros. We play video games, and currently, we are going to make a theory on Breath of the Wild, along with me writing another few stories I had in mind on this platform. So, without further ado, let us begin the very first ever Attack on Titan crossover with the Promised Neverland, called Our Fight for Freedom.**

845 AOT=2045 TPN

Emma POV

We had sacrificed everything to get here. Our friends, family. We betrayed those we loved to experience this Freedom. We were Free. No one could send us to our deaths, we were in control of our lives.

When we walked further and further away from the walls, we encountered the true forest. The trees were tall as Big Ben. We heard of the stories of the world, and that, 30 years ago, there was life beyond the walls. However, the life, or rather lack thereof, we found was unexpected.

The land seemed desolate, despite the overwhelming number of trees and vegetation. There was bushes, grass, and rivers. However, the Forest was eerily quiet. Not a single soul was in sight.

"Ray," I whispered to him. "Where is everyone?"

Ray scoffed, and said, "If they were so close to the walls, then humanity would be extinct."

"No, not that!" I said more harshly. "Where are the animals and wildlife?"

Then Ray seemed to be in deep thought. He sighed, and said, "Huh. You are right. They are nowhere to be seen. Sorry for acting rudely."

I was rather surprised with his actions, because he usually was very unapologetic to everyone, so the fact that he apologized was surprising. Then again, he has changed since we were on the farm.

"Hey, it's okay!" I said a little bit louder to ease the situation. "I'm fine! Thank you for apologizing."

He then visibly relaxed, and it looked like, with my words, he looked happier, like Norman when he was happy.

"Hey, you okay?" Ray suddenly asked with a tense face. "Did I say anything wrong?"

"Huh?"

"Your eyes are tearing up. Are you thinking of Norman?" He asked cautiously, asking the other kids walking behind us to stop as well.

I then realize that I was crying. I then tried to wipe my tears, and responded with a somber tone, "Yeah, I was. Sorry, I had gotten too emotional, and I need to stay focused. Let's push onwards, for Norman. For our Family."

"For our Family!" The kids suddenly shouted after me. They had given me hope, that we would survive.

Then we pressed onwards, then we located a stream.

"Yay! Already, we managed to locate a stream. Let's test the water for poisoning." I said excitedly

"Wait, something is coming here. Hide behind the trees, everyone." Ray commanded.

Then, we saw a massive group of horses. They had come, suddenly drinking the water from the stream. We found multiple horses, which was...odd to say the least. Stranger still was the fact that they looked like they were being taken care of, with saddles and reins on them. I was suspicious. Seconds later, I saw many people come to the horses. I saw a short person, who wasn't much taller than me, with black hair, eyes that rivaled Ray's, and wearing a green cloak. He was covered in blood, however, it was blood that was evaporating, like the temperature was hot enough to boil water. Another person standing beside him was a person with brown hair, who had this crazed look on her face, one that would scare even Krone. She was wearing the same cloak, but she was also carrying two swords with her, before inserting them in some sort of contraption that the other people had. We also saw a blond-haired man, one who looked like the leader, who was one of the tallest people there. There were a few others, but the short man was suspicious of who we were, and before he properly could look at us, or we could properly look at him, we hid behind the trees. Then, the short man had called out to us.

"Oi, brats, come out. We don't have all day." He said with a heavily annoyed tone. I was reluctant, but then I came out, along with the other children.

The people around him looked shocked, and even the person who asked for us look stunned. However, like Ray, he quickly discarded his attitude. "Hey," He said, pointing at me. "Where did you brats come from?"

I responded with a clear voice, "We came from and left the walls. They had trapped us like animals. Our home was a pen, and humanity was its cattle. So, we had escaped it, and we are trying to survive against and defeat the horrid monsters that have plagued our world."

Everyone had their jaws to the ground, but the blond-haired man asked, "Would you come with us?"

He seemed to be reading me as if he wasn't sure if I was lying or not. Was he aware of the walls that kept us trapped for 12 years?

"Firstly, we would like to know, what are your names?" Ray said, then he pointed to the short man. "Secondly, we haven't encountered any other humans out here, so how can we trust you? Lastly, who are you? Demon worshipers? Their pawns? The Rebellion?"

The short person looked like he was forced to question everything he thought he knew. But he responded with a pained expression, one that showed he had lost a lot in his life, his friends, family, and others, " I'm Levi Ackerman, and I am the captain of the Scouts. We seek to defeat the beings who have trapped us in the walls we resided in. This person, four eyes, is our scientist, and she is the smartest one out of all of us. Her name is Hange Zoë."

"Aww! Don't make me blush!" she had said as she had blushed a light pink. I wasn't sure if she was mentally sane or not.

"This is our leader, Erwin Smith. He is the person who leads our team." He then said, sounding more annoyed at Ms. Zoë.

"This is Petra Ral, Eld Jinn, Oluo Bozado, Gunther Schultz, and they are part of my team in the scouts."

"Come with us, and we shall bring you to the scout regiment." Mr. Smith told us.

"Why should we come with you? There is no indication that you would help us, or even keep us alive. How do we know if you will feed us to the monsters we just escaped from?" Ray came in, interrupting Levi.

They looked at us like we were adults in the bodies and with the faces of children. They looked at us with faces of sympathy, yet with a slight hint of pain, like looking at us brought their past up in their minds.

"That is true. So, to prove we won't hurt you, here, you can have these horses." Mr. Smith said as he gave half of his horses to us. "You children can go wherever you would like, but, if you want to survive, and defeat the beings who have kept us trapped, follow us. We will train you."

"But those are the horses of our..."

"I know, Levi," Erwin interrupted. "However, these kids have much more potential than you realize. They might be living proof that humanity can live outside the walls. What would they had sacrificed if not for the fact that humans would be able to be free?"

Levi then became quiet. Many of our kids became at ease, knowing that we would be able to survive and be able to train to become stronger. The adults also became at ease and saddled up.

"Come on, children. Let us go to obtain our freedom. Let us fight back against the oppression of our past."

We saddled up, and then people had surrounded us, supposedly for our protection from the monsters in our world. Then I saw the insignia on their cloak, which was two long wings, one colored blue, and one colored white.

"Hey, Mr. Ackerman!" Then he turned around. "What is the insignia on the back of your cloak?"

He chuckled, surprising many of the people around him, then said, "It is the wings of freedom. It represents that we are fighting for the ability for humanity to be free."

That inspired me to say, "How can we join the scouts? Can we join them now?"

He chuckled again, responding with saying, "You have to wait a few years before you can join, and it is not going to be easy."

Ray then came in, "After what we have done, anything else that we would do would be a hell of a lot easier!"

All the kids said "YEAH!"

Levi then looked curiously at us. "Is that so? Well, if that's true, then what did you do?"

I came in and said, "We were trapped by a person who killed and fed our siblings and our families to demons to keep herself alive. That is the reason most of us are under 12 because our "mom" tried to feed us to the monsters. We escaped from them, demons, and we had to sacrifice many of our siblings for us to be free. However, we still have left nearly half of our family behind."

Levi then said somberly, "You kids have been through a lot, huh? I underestimated you brats. I'm sorry."

Erwin was shocked by him apologizing to us, but then looked onward and commanded his team, "Protect these kids! They could be the hope of our world! Dedicate your hearts to protecting them!"

"YES, SIR!"

"Children, what are your names?" Mr. Smith said, looking towards us.

"My name is Emma!" I said.

"I am Ray."

"I am Don."

"I am Gilda."

"My name's Lani!"

"I'm Toma."

"I'm Nat!"

"I'm Anna!"

"I'm Alicia."

"I'm Chris."

"I'm Mark"

"I'm Lannion"

"I'm Dominic."

"I'm Rossi!"

"My name's Ivet."

Then he said to us, "Let's go forward, and defeat the devils that have trapped us!"

"YES, SIR!" Everyone said, then we started to gallop towards something. We knew that we could end up being a part of something great.

4 hours later

After avoiding the horrid beasts we have seen, ones that, from what the scouts said, were titans, and helping them defeat them, we went to some gate, surrounded by walls that were nearly half of the size of the trees we were surrounded by several hours ago. It reminded me of the farm we lived at, except without any of the greenery. It was surrounded by blood and bones.

"Raise the gate!"

Then, in front of us was the other scouts that had survived. They looked heavily injured, and some of them were missing body parts. Even though we have seen worse, it still felt horrible to see that many people were oppressed under these monsters and were hurting because of it. Then the gate raised, and everyone moved forward. We saw many things. We had seen that many people were lined around us, who were looking for their family. It was like they were having the biggest funeral in history. But I saw people with hope. Behind the group of people were two kids; one had dirt brown hair and green eyes that looked like grass, he looked excited, and even happy, to see humans surviving, and the other girl right next to him looked rather hopeful as well, even though the gray eyes that seemed to show little emotion. But then everyone was shocked to see children be with the scouts.

"Why are their children with you?" One bystander stated

"We found them outside the walls. These kids managed to live for their entire lives on their own and were able to live beyond the walls. They had managed to survive the Titans, and even keep themselves clean, with no dirt, not even a speck of dust on their clothing." Levi said. The fact that he said about us being clean while in the wild made me think he was a clean freak of sorts.

"Hey! What is the outside like?!" The green-eyed child had said, pointing to me.

I sighed, and responded with the somber note, "The outside world is a cruel place. Cruel, yet beautiful." I was thinking of what we had to go through to free ourselves from the chains that kept us on the farm, but also my family, and how they have made my world better.

The girl next to him had gasped slightly, and her eyes widened like she had heard someone say the same thing. She then broke through the crowd, going past the adults while holding the green-eyed kids' hand while ignoring his comments about him not being her child or brother, and asked us,

"Was being free worth the pain and suffering you have experienced?"

Now that was an easy question. "Yes. Freedom is worth fighting for. No matter how tough it got for us, we knew we had to fight. FOR FREEDOM!" I lifted my hand up in a fist.

Then all the scouts chanted with me, along with everyone who was crying, shouted out loud, "FOR FREEDOM!"

The 14 other children and I stopped by those two kids.

"What's your name?" I asked both kids.

"I'm Eren, and this is my friend, Mikasa!" He responded in a giddy tone.

I noticed Mikasa looked slightly disappointed with him calling her a friend. I noticed it, and said,

"Yeah, well, nice to meet you. Mikasa, you seem disappointed. Why is that?"

She quickly responded, with blushing, "It's…. It's nothing!"

Then I could tell; Mikasa loves Eren. Even though I have only talked to them for a few minutes, I could deduce that at least. However, I had a harder time telling it the other way around.

"Well, are you going to join the scouts? We are in it!" I responded.

"You are in the scouts at the age of 12?! That's awesome!" Eren said, sounding like a kid. I would have never believed what he had done before or after this moment.

"Yeah, but we have been surviving beyond the walls for 6 years of our life. We were just found after trying to locate another water source. We also encountered the Titans and helped to fight them off." Which was true. I didn't tell him of the demons, seeing my siblings get eaten, sold as merchandise, and broken down to feed them.

"Wow! I can't wait to see you guys in the scouts when I register to go to the scouts!"

"Yeah, can't wait to see you in the scouts too!" I responded with the happy-go-lucky attitude I used to have. "I look forward to working with you."

Then Eren started blushing, and Mikasa stared at me with a death stare, but I calmly said, "I meant I look forward to seeing both of you in the scouts. Don't worry Mikasa, I didn't mean it in that way."

"What way?" Eren said, confused, while Mikasa had dropped her stare and looked at the ground blushing.

"Oi, brats! We are going to the scout regiment. Hurry up!"

"Okay, sorry Captian Levi! We are coming!" I said, much to the surprise of the people around me. "Let's go, family, to our new life as scouts, to free our world of the demons in our world!"

Then we left, leaving Eren in confusion and Mikasa in a blushing state.

Eren POV

"What was that girl saying?" I had said to Mikasa, getting frustrated at her. "What did she mean?"

Mikasa then whispered, "I will tell you later if you promise not to make fun of me. Okay?" she said with a cute tone.

I was annoyed with a lot of Mikasa's antics, and how she never let me out of her sight unless it was beyond her control, but whenever she was acting cute, or was caring of me and touching me, I felt my stomach feel slightly bubbly, and I would slightly blush, while agreeing with whatever she had to say.

"O…. okay," I said while blushing, turning around to go home.

Then we left, and we had talked about the Titans and the kids that had come in with the scouts.

"They lived on their own for 6 years, while looking healthy, like they have never had to starve in their life. That's inspiring, knowing that people can survive, and even thrive beyond these walls. Not only that, but they have been able to defeat the titans that were surrounding them?" I said, barely containing my excitement.

"Yeah. Do you want to go beyond these walls and live out there?" She said, sounding rather bored. However, I ignored her boredom and said,

"Yeah, maybe with our entire family, we can live outside the walls!"

That caught her attention, but then she turned away, seeing our house. We then proceeded to walk in the house.

"We're home!"

"Welcome back." My father said.

"You're late, children." My mom said.

"Yeah, well, it's a long story. We saw these kids that had managed to survive outside the walls for 6-12 years of their life. They were strong enough to overcome titans and looked like they never had to fight for a single day of food. They had managed to live on their own for that long, and yet, they were able to overcome so much." I said, struggling to contain my excitement.

My dad's eyes widened. "Really? Kids surviving on their own with no adults, and they were 6-12, and they managed to survive the titans? That's impressive."

"Grisha. Please do not give Eren the fantasies of being able to be a scout. It will get him killed."

"Speaking of which, Eren said he wanted to be in the Scout Regiment," Mikasa said.

"What?!" Mom and I both said at the same time.

I was mad at Mikasa for ratting me out, but before I could react, my mom reacted,

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! OF ALL THE PEOPLE WHO GOT OUTSIDE THESE WALLS, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF HOW MANY PEOPLE HAD DIED?!"

I nervously choked out, "YE…. YES, I DO!"

My dad then asked me, "Eren, why do you want to go outside?"

That didn't make me think that hard. "I want to know what's going on out there. If those kids I talked about were any indication, humans can live outside the walls. If I let that go, then all that humanity has done would have gone in vain. I want to be a scout and be able to taste the freedom outside, and make sure that what humanity has done has not been done in vain."

He thought for a minute. "I see. Well, I will have to be going now, since the ship will be going soon."

"Wait, honey! Talk some sense into Eren!" My mom said

He calmly stated, "I won't be able to convince him since he has already decided before Mikasa told us. If he is set on being a scout, I won't be able to convince him to stop."

Then, while addressing me, he said, "Eren, when I get back, there's that room in the basement, which I have always kept secret. Well, I'll show it to you."

"R... Really?"

Then we waved bye to Dad.

"Eren, I meant what I said, the thought of going outside the walls is just irresponsible."

That ticked me off, "So what, it's more grown-up to sit behind some stupid wall your whole pointless life?!" Then I ran off, ignoring my mother calling out to me.

Then, while I was running, I saw Armin being bullied by a couple of thugs. At first, they looked like they were getting ready to fight me, but then they ran away.

"Yeah, you better run! These guys were so scared of me, they started running before I even got to them!" I said, acting as if I were the overdog. However, I knew it wasn't because of me, but because of Mikasa, who, like a knight protecting a king, protects Armin and me from harm.

"Well, at least one of you scared them. Ouch." Armin said under his breath. He seemed to be uninjured, but he did have some bruises on his body.

"Hey, you okay Armin?" I said reaching my hand out to try to help him up, while I ignored his previous statement.

He looked at me as if he couldn't comprehend why we were helping him.

"No, I can stand up on my own." He said while clutching the wall. I could see that he was in pain, and was trying to hide it.

"You sure Armin?" I didn't retract my hand, but he shook it off.

"Y…. Yeah." He said shakily as he finally was able to stand.

Slowly, he limped with us to some nearby steps to sit down. He was talking about how humanity wouldn't be able to stay within the walls forever and would need to eventually go out and reclaim the land beyond the walls.

"That's when they started hitting me, calling me a heretic."

"Damn. Why do people hate you for saying that you want to see beyond the walls?" I was frustrated that people wouldn't listen.

"Well, that because, for 100 years, humanity has been protected by these walls. Life was free of titans. People don't want to fix something that isn't broken or doesn't seem to be broken. Thus, the government has made talking about the outside world a taboo."

"So, the king is a coward. End of story."

"The king is a coward, but is that all there is?" Armin suggested, obviously thinking about the situation.

"It is our lives, so we should decide whether to die or not," I said, trying to end the conversation.

"No, forget being a scout. You are not going to be one." Mikasa came in, as if she could determine my life.

"Speaking of which, why did you tell Mom that I wanted to be a scout?!" I said, pissed off, forgetting what that orange-haired girl had said.

"I never said I would keep it a secret." She stated matter-of-factly.

Armin sighed. "Let me guess, it didn't go well for you, did it?"

I sighed, knowing how intuitive Armin was, "Yes, you're right."

"I get why the people don't want to join the scouts; it is dangerous after all. However, I also know that staying on the walls forever won't protect us. Eventually, the walls will collapse, and we will have to fight for our lives."

As if Armin had triggered it, there was a sudden Earthquake. The entire world shook, and we jumped up, both in fear and because of the earthquake. We ran, only to see a monster. It had a giant, red hand, one that clutched the outside of the wall.

'It can't be, is it, A TITAN?!' My legs were shaking, because of the implications that this had.

Then, after the face became visible, we saw a monster. Red skinned, tall monster-sized titan. The Monster Titan kicked through the walls, then, as soon as it came, it disappeared in a bolt of lightning, leaving the Titans who were coming in to come through the wall.

'Wait. MOM!' I had thought. Then, I started running towards our house. I hoped everything was fine, that our home was fine, and that Mom was fine. I ran, ignoring the amount of death around me. I ran past the corner, as I looked in horror. None of the hopes I had ended up being the case. My mom was trapped under the rubble of our house and we ran to it.

"MOM!" I cried.

Then Mikasa and I helped to remove some of the rubble on top of my mom.

"Mom?"

"Eren?" My mom said hoarsely.

"MIKASA! HOLD THAT END OF THE PILLAR! LET'S MOVE IT OFF HER! NOW!" I screamed.

Then we heard a titan roar. Everything was going straight to hell, which scared the crap out of us and got us to try to work faster.

"The Titans, there here, aren't they?" Mom said.

"MIKASA, TAKE EREN AND LEAVE!" She shouted anxiously.

"I WANT TO LEAVE TOO! JUST GET OUT OF THERE AND WE WILL GO!" I screamed out. I tried to lift the huge pillar off of her, ignoring the pain my muscles were screaming out.

"Eren, both of my legs are broken. Even if you were to get me out of here, I wouldn't be able to walk." She said, trying to convince me to leave. She sounded calm, which made me mad.

"THEN I'LL CARRY YOU!" I yelled in defense. I wasn't listening to her, or to anyone around me. I couldn't let my mother die.

"LISTEN TO ME, DAMN IT! YOU HAVE NEVER LISTENED TO ME! WHY WON'T YOU RESPECT MY LAST WISH! MIKASA, GET YOU AND EREN OUT OF HERE!"

"I…. I can't," Mikasa said sadly. She continued helping me, silently crying.

A few seconds later, Haness came to help us, just as a Titan came our way.

"HANESS! PLEASE TAKE MY CHILDREN OUT OF HERE! DON'T WASTE YOUR LIFE FIGHTING THE TITAN!"

"What? Do you really think that lowly of me? I will take out that Titan and save you."

At first, I wasn't sure if Haness was a helping part of the military. However, if he manages to defeat the titan and save my mom, I would be forever grateful.

However, at the last minute, Haness, instead of fighting the titan who was coming towards us, came in and scooped us up, without our mom.

"Thank you…" I heard my mom say.

"HEY?! HANESS?! WHAT ABOUT OUR MOM WHO'S STILL TRAPPED IN THE RUBBLE?!" I yelled out.

He didn't respond, and as we were being taken away, our mom said,

"EREN! MIKASA! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE SURVIVE!"

"NO, DON'T DO THIS! NO!" I yelled as my mom was being taken in the Titan's hands. The being was about to squeeze the life out of her, but instead, all the titan was met with was a sliced hand.

As my mom was about to be eaten, one of the kids we saw with the scouts, with brown skin, black hair, brown eyes, and a number on his neck used gear like what Haness had and sliced the titan's hand in half. The titan dropped my mom, and the kid caught her before walking to us.

"I gotcha!" He said as he carried my mom.

Then we saw multiple of the kids who were with the scouts killing many of the Titans as well as helping with saving the refugees.

"HEY DON! GIVE THAT PERSON TO THAT BLOND-HAIRED MILITARY GUY!" The girl with orange hair said. She stood atop some building, which showed her presence as a leader.

"OKAY EMMA!" Don said.

The kid holding my mom found Haness carrying Mikasa and me, and handed us her broken, yet still alive, body. However, he didn't pay attention to what was happening behind him and ended up being captured by the titan.

"NO, I DON'T WANT TO DIE! PLEASE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He was screaming and scared, then I saw him being torn apart by the Titan. His body was split in half, and his blood spilled over the landscape, shooting out towards us like a geyser of blood. My mom was alive, no thanks to Haness. But Don, if that was his name, he was dead. Then when we got a safe distance away, I hit Haness on the nape of his neck.

"Ouch. What the hell, Eren?!" Haness reacted, completely unjustified in his actions.

"IF DON DIDN'T SAVE MY MOM, SHE WOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HER?! WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME SAVE HIM?!" I screamed.

Then he flipped me over him. I was angry at him for letting the kid who saved our mom die. My mom tried to stop me, and tried to reach out to me, but, since her legs were broken, she couldn't.

"You couldn't have saved him, because you are too weak." He said as he had stopped my punch.

Then he started crying, "I couldn't save your mom or that guy, because I WAS A COWARD!" He screamed, shocking me out of my anger. Then held my hand as we were going towards the refugee boat. He carried my mom, but she looked lifeless. "Forgive me Eren," he said sobbing. Then I started crying myself, along with my mother and Mikasa.

We eventually made it into the refugee boat, where it was filled to the maximum capacity when we came. Mom was safe, along with Armin and Mikasa.

'But at what cost? The cost of the life we had? The cost of many soldiers' lives? The cost of our home? No!'

While I was crying, I stood up shakily, and said, "I will kill all the Titans. EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM! THEY WILL REMEMBER A DAY AS THE DAY THE TITANS WOULD FALL!"

**And that is my first chapter for the AOT crossover. This is the longest story I have written ever, so there may be a few mistakes. Comment any mistakes you find, and subscribe to the stories and profile, and lastly, subscribe to my YouTube Channel, American theorist Bros. Now, if you will excuse me, I must work on my other stories, as well as the second chapter for this one. Bye!**


End file.
